I'll See You in the Morning
by bigeandhertv
Summary: A continuation of Yetta's Letters after C.C. dashes madly up the stairs.  My first M rated story so please don't be too harsh.


_**A/N: I wrote this on a whim. This little one-shot is a continuation of Yetta's Letters. It is my first M story, so please don't judge me if it is terrible. I have tremendous respect for people who write M stories all the time. I was leery about publishing, but it is all in good fun. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy a little raciness combined with a little fluff!**_

I'll See You In the Morning…

"Well, I'm feeling a little tired, I think I'll retire, congratulations again sir." Niles said before flashing a wide-eyed look at C.C. and heading up the stairs to his room.

C.C. smoothed her hair and licked the upper corner of her lip before bracing herself with the table to stand up. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Well I've had a long day too and I've got all that publicity to get rolling, I'll see you in the morning".

"Bye" Fran and Max said together.

She opened the door, shut it swiftly and made a made dash up the stairs. Niles could hear her from his room as her heals clanked on the floor.

C.C. made it to his door, chest heaving for more reasons than one.

"Sounded like a stampede of Elephants coming through the hallway, Babcock!"

"Shit, do you they think heard me?"

"Well, let's not wait around to find out!"

With that, he pulled her by the wrist into his room and with a swift kick, shut the door.

Immediately the two of them wrapped their arms around one another and crushed their lips together. C.C. parted her lips for entry and Niles obliged. He could taste the peppermint she had only moments early and relished the taste of her sweet mouth. Their tongues continued to dance and entwine around one another in a beautiful rhythm. Desire flowed through every physical being within them.

They continued this beautiful rhythm while ravishing in the touch of one another. Niles loved the feeling of her in his arms and pulled her lower body against his by the small of her back. She could feel his member against her through her business pants. Just this contact alone made both their lower bodies twitch in desire.

She was losing control of her hands, wanting to take in every inch of his strong, broad chest and shoulders. She ran her hands through the inside of his suit coat and quickly threw it over his shoulders. Immediately she fumbled the buttons, unbuttoning every button from top to bottom followed by the buttons on the wrists. She slowly took off his shirt and grazed his strong, muscular arms with her fingertips. Her hands explored his broad chest and she played with the light tufts of curly hair on chest. She could feel his heart pumping wildly and it excited her. She loved to evoke that response from him.

While pressed against her lower body, Niles started to unbutton her dark blue blazer. Slipping it over her shoulders, he revealed her light gray undershirt. He planted kisses on each of her shoulder blades and was pleased to hear her throat vibrate with soft sounds of pleasure. He shifted his hands downward to untuck her undershirt. With ease he did so, and slipped it over her head slowly, for this gave him more time to admire the beauty he was uncovering.

The took a few seconds to appreciate the physical beauty of one another. Niles admired her creamy skin, so glad that she was all his. C.C. took in his broad chest, strong arms and bronzed skin. Finally, this handsome, strong, clever man was all hers.

They went towards each other once again. Niles fumbled with the hooks of her bra as his arms wrapped around her. With ease, he slipped it over her arms; revealing her round, perfect breasts.

Softly, he pushed her down onto his bed and removed her business pants, uncovering her red lacy and somewhat see through panties.

"Niles, my high heels."

"Leave them on" he growled.

She rolled on top of him and proceeded to remove his pants. She slipped them off and threw them to the side, revealing his red boxer briefs fit nicely to his tone butt.

"Wow, Babcock, don't mean to sound like a kid at prom, but we match."

She released a sultry laugh at his observation. This of course, drove him completely mad and he rolled her over once more.

Niles braced himself with his hands as he arched himself over top of her. He began planting kisses all down her starting from her forehead, to the tip of her nose, behind her ear, down her neck, on both her shoulder blades, in between her breasts, on and around her breasts. He teased her breasts with his tongue and sucked on both of them and was pleased with the response as her nipples hardened quickly and she resonated sounds of pleasure.

He continued to plant more kisses down her stomach and thighs memorizing the feeling of her skin with his lips as well as his touch. He caressed her thighs and teased her through her lace panties with his hands. He could feel she was wet and that her panties were begging to be removed. He continued to lightly tease her, running his index finger up and down her lips, continuing to circle his point of entry and rubbing her clit through her panties before slipping them down her thighs. He continued to run his hands up and down her inner thighs before kissing the same places he had touched. He lightly circled his tongue around his point of entry. He heard her moan in ecstasy at his teasing and it drove him wild.

She leaned up and started to pull down his boxer briefs. With his help, they were completely off and thrown to the side.

Niles quickly turned her onto her side, slowly lifting her left leg onto his left shoulder. The fact that she still has the heels on drives him wild and he is extremely impressed with her flexibility.

He slowly slides inside her from behind and twirls his hips in a circular motion before quickening his thrusts. Spasms of pleasure ran through her body as he continued to wind and whirl his hips back and forth, around and around.

She was on the verge of her climax at this point and the tension was building up ever so quickly. She normally wasn't a vocal person during sex, but he had brought more pleasure to her with just his index finger than any of her previous partners did throughout their entire night together.

"Oh, Niles" she screamed as a multitude of pleasurable spasms urged through every muscle in her body.

The fact that he is able to do this to her drives him closer to his own climax as he continues to wind his hips around. He reaches orgasm soon enough, ecstasy surging through him as they both collapsed on his bed, covered in sweat and breathing hard.

Niles pulls C.C. towards him, tangling his leg over hers and wrapping his arms around her waist. The couple falls asleep this way, entwined in both his bed sheets and each other.

…

C.C. wakes up in the morning quite early. She briefly looks over at Niles alarm clock, realizing the both of them will have to get up for work in an hour or so.

She turns to look at him as he sleeps peacefully next to her. _Even asleep he is insanely handsome. And an absolute animal in the bedroom!_

She put her hand lovingly through his hair. He opened his eyes at the feeling of her touch.

"Good morning, my sweet angel", he said softly as she continued to lightly run her fingers through his hair.

"Good, morning lover," she says softly before placing a tender kiss on his lips.

They both sit up with the blanket still draped over their naked bodies. Niles pulls her close to him and she lays her head on his lap. He plays with strands of her bottled blonde hair.

"Babcock, you are beautiful", he says continuing to play with the soft strands of her hair.

"Glad you think so, Butler Boy. I must say, last night, you really toped yourself. You definitely took control," she said with an evil smile.

"I know your not used to that Babs, but I couldn't help it. I live to serve."

"You must be full of surprises then!"

"Oh, you have no idea, Babcock."

They smiled at one another before C.C. sat back up. They both drifted back under the covers, spooning for the rest of the time before his alarm went off signaling work time.

They dressed separately for work that morning, although not before he surprised her briefly in the shower. They still hadn't revealed their relationship to everyone at this point, so Niles knew it would be quite suspicious if they came down the stairs and into the office together. They didn't plan on opening that can of worms until the time was right.

Niles would head down the stairs first and C.C. would follow sometime later, making sure she wasn't caught coming out of his room by Fran or the children.

He was about to walk away, but she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward her before he could walk away.

"Can I steal you away for lunch, Butler Boy?"

"Of course my queen."

"Good and this time, I make the rules."

"As you wish, my dear", he chuckled before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I think I love you, Butler Boy."

"I love you, too Babcock, he whispered in her ear, making her heart pump wild as his hot breath hit her ear and neck. He pulled her into an embrace, placing several quick pecks on her lips before letting her go and leaving the room.

Let's just say, work proved to be difficult and the time before lunch felt days long to them both.


End file.
